My Sweet Heichou
by xxXYaoi OtakuXxx
Summary: Eren builds strong feelings for Levi. But does he feel the same. How is it even possible for him to find out with Mikasa in the way? Read "My Sweet Heichou " to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Jaeger!" Eren looked back seeing Levi walking toward him at the end of the hall with that same straight face he always did.

"You need to know, I am not sorry for what I did in the courtyard, it was for a good reason. Hell, you probably would be tied up ready to be dissected by now." Levi said looking at him with still no emotion.

"Oh.. Um that? I um.. Uh.." Eren didn't know how to respond. Not like Levi was apologizing to him.

"Look Jaeger, like i said it was for a reason. Humanity is going to take back Wall Maria, but we cant do that without you on our side. So first thing tomorrow you're training, I'll come by at 7." Levi walked past Eren lightly brushing off shoulder to shoulder. Eren could feel his cheeks become warm fast. Was he blushing? He immediately wiped that thought out of his mind and continued walking to his room.

* * *

"Who is it?" Levi asks as he hears a knock on his door.

"It's me." Mikasa said on the other side of the door with not the happiest tone.

"Go ahead. It's open." Levi said putting down his cleaning spray.

Mikasa pushed open the door and marched over to Levi looking him straight in the eye clutching her fist. She swung a punch growling under her breath.

"You piece of sh-" Levi caught her arm in time.

"Mikasa, I got him out of there didn't I? Think about that before you get your love all twisted with the facts." Mikasa started blushing lowering her arm.

"I.. I'm just trying to look out for him." Mikasa said looking down at her toes. Slowly she walked towards the door behind her. The second her foot stepped out of the room she felt anger rage through her once again. She stopped and stood at the edge of Levi's room.

"Stay away from Eren. Don't you dare pull of a stunt like that again." she said before slamming the door behind her.

Levi did not see her as a threat. He picked up the spray and continued cleaning his room.

* * *

Eren slowly woke up one eye after the other. He rolled over to his side look at his clock.

"Damn it!" he said under his breath. He flew out of his bed looking for his pants on the floor.

"Ah! There you are!" he said picking up his pants rushing to put them on.

"Hey Eren you ready?" Levi asked swinging open Eren's door catching his pants at his knees. They both stood there frozen just staring at each other.

"I.. I.. Uh woke up late!" he blurted out breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"Clearly. Damn, you don't take the time to lock you're door when you change?" Levi said under his breath pissed off. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Eren still just stood there paralyzed in thought of what just happened. "Not like I was naked or anything." he thought. In a matter of seconds he could feel his face become warm again. "Baka, Baka, Baka." he repeatedly said while throwing on his clothes.

Once he was finally done getting dressed he walked to his door with his hand frozen on the knob. Eren took a deep breath trying to push that embarrassing moment out of his mind. He flung open the door knowing that he was making to big of deal out of the situation. Levi was leaning against the wall looking down at the floor. When he heard the door open he looked up seeing Eren finally coming out. As Eren saw Levi look up at him, he could feel is face get warm.

"Ready Jaeger?" Levi asked pushing his bangs back. Which was useless because they slid back into place.

"Um.. I.. Yeah.. I'm ready.." Eren managed to say stuttering on his words.

"C'mon Jaeger. Humanity needs you to bring back Wall Maria." Levi said walking away.

"He.. Heichou?" Eren softly whispered so that Levi couldn't hear.

* * *

Mikasa was out taking a walk but couldn't help to hear Levi and Eren's conversation. She hid behind a tree and watched the two of them.

"Ok Jaeger, lets get out of here. You're done with your training for today." Levi said patting Eren on the back.

"Uh.. Ok." Eren said while blushing. He was always wondering why his cheeks would continue getting warm. "Damn It!" he thought to himself. Why did this keep happening? Hopefully Levi wouldn't notice him. Although one other person did. Mikasa was able to see Eren's face turn red from far away. She couldn't tell his emotions, she was so confused. Was he embarrassed, mad?

"What did Levi do him this time. Even when I told him not to. God! Whats wrong with that guy." Mikasa said to herself. She knew that she had to do something about whatever Levi did to Eren. As she left the scene she was planning what exactly she was going to do to Levi. How dare he mess with her beloved.

* * *

"So about this morning." Eren said to Levi as they were walking back to his room.

"Don't worry about it. You weren't even naked. Can't handle having someone see you shirtless?" Levi said cutting in.

"How could is he taking this so lightly? Even though I wasn't fully naked, it was still pretty awkward!" Eren said to him wide surprised.

"It's only weird if you make it that way. How bout I buy you lunch? Tch. Even though it really wasn't even my fault." Levi casually said to him.

"Not you're fault?!" Eren thought. How was it possibly not Levi's fault that he walked in on him while he was changing before knocking on the door. Although Eren did wake up late.

Eren looked up at Levi, "I'd like that."

* * *

"Thanks, Rivaille." Eren said to Levi while on their way back to his room.

Levi just nodded his head and kept walking. He could hear someone else walking from a distance. Although when he looked back he didn't see anyone.

The two continued to walk in silents. Levi could still hear the footsteps.

"Are we being followed? Who would be following us?" he wondered. Then he remembered Mikasa.

"Hey Eren, I want to tell you something when we get there." Levi said to Eren having a feeling that Mikasa would be on the other side of the door listening.

"Uh, ok." Eren said excited to find out what Levi wanted tell him.

* * *

Levi walked into Eren's room and locked the door behind him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Eren asked being well aware that Levi locked the door.

Levi could hear someone outside of Eren's room breathing slowly. He aggressively kissed Eren holding him close knowing that Mikasa would hear him.

"Wh.. What are you doing?" Eren asked still kissing Levi.

He ignored the question and pushed him onto the bed.

"Why do I like this? His lips are so soft." Eren thought to himself. He was about to take his shirt off. Although Levi stopped him before he could.

"Mikasa is listening." Levi whispered in Eren's ear.

Eren was terrified. "Was Levi just using me? He felt so passionate."

Levi got up and fixed his hair. He walked towards the door and looked back at Eren. Then opened the door and walked out seeing Mikasa staring down at the floor speechless.

"Why do I still want him here with me?" Eren thought while laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eren was paralyzed in thought thinking of what happened between him and Levi last night. He was so confused about his feelings for Levi. What feelings for Levi? Was Eren starting to fall for him? Eren thought about it terrified of the answer. Staring at the ceiling millions of questions raced through his head. When suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

Eren snapped out of his thoughts right away and got up to get the door. Opening it finding Armin holding a tray of food.

"Good Morning!" Armin said cheerfully holding out the tray to Eren.

"Morning." Eren replied looking at Armin confused. "Why are you here?"

"Well Captain Levi said that you weren't feeling well and that I should bring you food. Although you pretty look fine to me." Armin said walking in the room and setting the tray on Eren's bed.

"Whats making Heichou think that I'm not feeling well? Im perfectly fine!" Eren thought to himself rushing to put his shoes on.

"Hey, Eren. What do you think your doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Armin said worried.

"Don't worry about me Armin! I can get my own food." Eren said storming out of his room and down the hall. Armin watched him leave the room before he could say anything to him.

"What would make Heichou think that I'm not feeling fine? I can take care of mysef, I can get my own food." Eren thought to himself while rushing down the hall. Not being mindful of his surroundings he brushed shoulders with Mikasa without even noticing it was her. She looked behind her speechless wondering why Eren didn't say anything to her. Where was he going? Whats the rush?

When he finally arrived he found a room full of people eating away. He walked over to the line of people waiting to get food. Eren watched as Levi entered the room getting himself some tea. As soon as Eren saw him enter, he felt anger come over him. Levi walked right pass without look at him, but Eren on the other hand was looking straight at him the whole time. He rushed up to Levi as he exited the room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Eren? Didn't Armin bring food to you." Levi asked having a taste of his tea.

"I can get my own food. What makes you think I can't?!" Eren questioned Levi angrily.

"Damn it, Eren! Why the hell are you so stubborn?" Levi said to him pissed off. Eren quickly started to blush. Stubborn? He thought to himself.

"Tch. Fine, whatever. Most people would like not having to get their own food. Next time I won't have someone bring it for you then. You're so confusing Eren." Levi said after taking a sip of his tea once more. He looked past Eren and kept walking.

"Wait Heichou!" Eren yelled grabbing Levi's attention. "Can we talk about what happened last night?"

"Whats there to talk about Eren? Mikasa was following us around so I kissed you to tick her off. Nothing less, nothing more." Levi said with his back facing Eren. After about 5 seconds of awkward silence Levi walked away.

"So it was all a joke for him? He really didn't mean anything by it? No way, he was so passionate. Maybe if I tell him how I feel about him, I can get the truth." Eren thought to himself, but what do I think of him?

* * *

Eren laid on his bed once again staring up at his ceiling. He heard a knock coming from his door. Opening the door he found Mikasa looking right at him. She welcomed herself inside and locked the door behind her. It was as if Eren had lived this moment before. Mikasa held Eren's face and went right in kissing him aggressively. Eren pulled back looking at her straight in the eyes. She took off her coat and went right back at him again. He was not sending any kisses her way. Although she still forced her way at it. "What is she doing?" He thought.

She attempted to lift up Eren's shirt but he wouldn't let her. That wasn't stopping her, she took off her own shirt instead and continued kissing Eren.

"Woah, Mikasa. What are you doing?" Eren asked stepping back.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to pull him closer but failing.

"Well. You're acting strange." He said looking away from her trying not to see her topless.

"Strange? That's what you think? I'm strange?" Mikasa asked looking down. She grabbed her clothes and walked out of Eren's room slamming the door behind her.

"I'm not giving up on you just yet Eren. No way am I going to just sit and watch Levi take you away from me." Mikasa said under her breath walking to her room.

Eren leaned against his wall and slid down plopping his face into his hands.

"I really need to talk to someone about all of this" Eren thought. He looked up looking at the food that was left for him that morning. "Armin!" He said.

* * *

That next morning Eren rushed over to Armin's room early in the morning. He swung the door open finding Armin still asleep in his bed. Armin looked so innocent and peaceful sleeping. Of course that was untill Eren came in shouting "I need you're help!"

Armin slowly woke up to Eren pacing around the room. "What are you doing here?" Armin said still half asleep.

"I need you're help! Get up!" Eren said yanking the blankets off of Armin's bed.

"Hey, you know I hate being cold! This better be good Eren." Armin said desperate for the blanket.

"We're friends right? So this has to stay between the two of us. You're the only one I feel like I can talk to this about, and I really need to talk to someone." Eren said taking a seat on Armin's bed.

"Eren, whats going on?" he asked quickly sitting up straight.

"Well, it all started when Heichou caught me in my underwear with no shirt on -"

"Wait what..?" Armin cut in.

"Just let me finish!" Eren said before continuing. "It was kinda awkward for me but he was totally cool about it. Then later that night he kissed me. Well more than that. But he just ended things off with telling me that Mikasa had been listening the whole time. Then he just left. Yeah! He just walked out of my room before I could even think of saying anything."

"So Heichou is gay?" Armin asked cutting in again.

"I dont even know! The next morning he told me it was all just to tick Mikasa off but it felt like so much more than that."

"Heh heh. I thought I was girly." Armin chuckled.

"I'm still not done! Then last night Mikasa came into my room and kissed me, too!" Eren blurted out.

"That doesn't even sound close to something she would do." Armin said confused.

"Yeah. I seriously need help." Eren said dropping his head into his hands.

"Well what was different about the two of them when they kissed you?" Armin asked.

"Levi was very passionate. The way he made things just flow. It felt like it was just the two of us. He made me feel excited." Eren said blushing again. That was until the thoughts of Mikasa came to mind. "Mikasa on the other hand was very aggresive. As if she was forcing it to happen. She was in a big rush to get my clothes off that's for sure."

"What did you do when Levi kissed you?" Armin asked him. Eren sat silently looking down at the floor. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Eren looked up at Armin, "I let him kiss me." he said feeling guilty.

"What about Mikas-"

"I kept moving away!" Eren yelled while dropping his head. He lowered his voice fighting back tears, "Does this mean I'm ga-"

"You don't to call yourself that. But I think we both know how you feel about the 2 of them." Armin said cutting in again. Eren knew Armin was right.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

That whole day Eren was still thinking about his feelings for Levi vs his feelings for Mikasa. After talking with Armin, it cleared out his confusion. Although Eren didn't want to believe it, he had feelings for Levi. But he still felt so bad for Mikasa, knowing that she liked him all along and not feeling the same way towards her. How were they suppose to stay friends after what has happened? Millions of questions raced through Eren's head. Interrupting his train of thought he heard a knock on his door. He was almost afraid to answer it due to what has been happening lately when he would. Who would be coming this late at night? Eren got up and walked to the door opening it to Levi standing there looking straight at him.

"We've only trained once, and your titan ability is not yet controlled. I'll come by again at 7 tomorrow morning. Don't worry I'll knock this time." Levi said. Eren had immediately started blushing remembering Levi walking in on him.

"Oh ok. I'll wake up on time tomorrow. I promise." Eren said feeling guilty about the last time.

"You better be." Levi said and walked away. Eren closed the door and sat on his bed in thought. He was looking forward to spending time with Levi again. Being more excited than ever, he got all of his clothes laid out ready for him when he wakes up.

* * *

 _ **Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Eren woke up to the sound of his alarm clock at 6:45. He quickly got up and got into the clothes he laid out for him the night before. Combing his hair he noticed a stain on his shirt. Knowing how much Levi hates when things are not clean he quickly took off his shirt and grabbed another one. Checking if there were anything wrong with it he heard a knock on his door. He quickly put it on, combed his hair bit more, then opened the door.

"Ready Jeager?" Levi asked.

"Yup." Eren said cheerfully walking out and closing the door behind him. While they were walking down the hall Eren spotted Mikasa walking towards them. Eren immediately stopped where he was and froze. Levi stopped and looked back at Eren. "Whats wrong Eren?"

Once Mikasa had made it over to where they were she stopped and faced them. "I was just heading over to see you Eren. Where are you guys going?"

Eren stiffened. He had thought that Mikasa would be mad at him for what he said to her. Still standing there in silence, all eyes were on Eren.

"We're going to go train. Is there something wrong with that?" Levi asked pissed off trying to break the silence.

"I'll come with you guys." Mikasa insisted.

"We don't need you coming with us." Levi said looking annoyed.

"Let Eren speak for himself!" Mikasa said at mid shout.

"It's OK Mikasa! I'll be fine. You don't have to treat me like a child. Lets go Heichou." Eren snapped. He continued walking down the hallway. Mikasa was hurt, she dropped her head and stared at her toes.

"Tch." Levi said and walking right pass Mikasa following behind Eren.

While the two walked in silence they could hear Eren's stomach growl. "Sorry about that. I haven't eaten yet." Eren said embarrassed.

"We can go out and eat before we start. I get sick of potatoes, soup, and bread after a while. Don't worry about it, I'll pay." Levi offered.

"Really? Thanks!" Eren said excited. They were about to ' _Go Out_ _and Eat_ '. Eren thought of it as something more than what it actually was. The two were simply going to go get breakfast. That's how Levi saw it anyway.

* * *

Levi watched the young boy munch away.

"Not gonna have anything?" Eren asked.

"I'm fine with tea." Levi replied taking a sip of it. Honestly Eren felt uncomfortable with Levi just staring at him like that. He put down his silver wearing and cleared his throat.

"Something wrong?" Levi asked him.

"I want to know what happened that night you kissed me." Eren demanded.

"Didn't we go over this? You already know the story." Levi said annoyed. Eren stared at Levi silently as if he was waiting for something more to happen.

"We don't have time for this Eren. Let's go." Levi took out his wallet, placed the money on the table, and started walking towards the door. Eren got up and followed behind Levi walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

There was only one thing Eren could think about during his training. It was Levi. Eren treasured the time they spent together. Even if it was Levi constantly telling him what to do and calling him names.

After Eren had just transformed into titan mode he looked down at Levi who was looking up at him. Titan Eren laid down on his stomach and locked eyes with Levi.

"Good job." Levi said raising his hand up and rested it on Eren's nose. He closed his eyes and excepted Levi's warm soft hand. Until Levi turned away.

"Now try to get out of titan form." Levi challenged.

After about 30 minutes of trying to get Eren back into his human self, they finally did. The two of them spotted Erwin walking towards them with a basket and a table cloth in his hands.

"Here Levi." Erwin looked at the watch on his wrist. "It's 12:15. Just like you asked." He put the stuff on the ground. Eren just looked at Levi confused, he thought that they were about to leave. What was going on?

"How is training Eren?" Erwin asked him.

"Oh. It's going great." Eren replied. He watched as Levi walked over to Erwin and grabbed the stuff that was left on the floor.

"Good to hear. Well you two have a great lunch." Erwin smiled and walked away. Eren looked at Levi again in confusion.

"Can you give me a hand?" Levi asked Eren handing him the table cloth. Eren took it and put on top of the wooden table.

"Your brought lunch?" Eren asked surprised. Levi put the basket on the table.

"No. Erwin said have a great lunch for no reason." Levi said sarcastically. He opened up the basket and pulled out two plates, two forks, and two napkins. Eren watched as Levi was arranging them perfectly on the table as if he had some kind of special guest. Levi sat down on one side of the table.

"Coming Jeager?" Levi asked looking at Eren as if he was an idiot. He quickly walked to the table and took a seat. Eren watched Levi pull out a variety of different foods from the basket. There in the middle of the table were grapes, a salad, and sandwiches.

Levi took Eren's plate and started putting food on it. When his plate was stuffed with food he handed it back to Eren.

"Thanks." Eren said looking at his plate. He didn't know why Levi put so much food on it.

Levi didn't get any food for himself. Instead he watched the beautiful scenery that danced around them. They could hear the wind brush against the leaves and the birds chirping a sweet tune.

"Uh Levi? Why am I the only one eating." Eren asked looking really confused.

"None of it was really for me. My plate was just for show. I made the whole meal for you." Levi said as if it was nothing.

"All for me?" Eren thought to himself. He instantly started blushing. Levi looked down at his watch.

"Hey Eren, it's about time we get going don't you think?" Levi stood up.

"Oh yeah OK." Eren said. "Do you need help with taking all of this stuff back?" He asked.

"No someone will get." Levi said walking away. Eren left everything on the table and caught up to Levi.

"Thanks for making all of that for me." Eren said smiling at Levi.

"Don't worry bout it." Levi said moving his hair out of his face.

* * *

"Eren, open the door." Mikasa yelled out on the other side. Eren got up and walked over to the door pressing his face against it.

"What do you want?" he asked her with an unamused tune.

"Well can I come in?" she pleaded. Eren gave in and unlocked the door. As soon as she could hear the door unlock she opened the door and invited herself inside taking a seat on his bed. Mikasa patted the bed signaling him to sit next to her, but instead he leaned against the wall and refused to look at her.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a harsh tone looking up at the ceiling.

"Why are you mad?" Mikasa asked.

"Why do you treat me like a child? You don't have to follow me everywhere I go. Think I don't know you watch me and Levi?" he said looking away from her.

"You're being a child right now!" she got up and walked towards him. "Damn it, Eren! Look at me!" she positioned his face in a way he was forced to look at her. Their eyes locked on each others. This time Eren felt like he wanted to stay there. At that exact moment forever. Mikasa's eyes were so big and beautiful. He had to do it. Eren kissed Mikasa this time not with fear, but with acceptance.

"I love you, Eren. I've always had." Mikasa said looking into his eyes. Eren froze up, he didn't know what to say. Last time he checked he was in love with Levi. But now he has gone off with Mikasa.

"You OK?" Mikasa asked as Eren was as stiff as a stone.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing." he backed up and looked down.

"What's wrong now?" she asked worried.

"You have to go." he told her guiding her way out of his room.

"Ere-" he closed the door before she could even finish. Eren laid back on his bed. Once again he was confused. Who was it he really loved?

* * *

 **End Of Chapter 3**


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

_**Bonus**_

Hey guys! You really don't have to read this page although you _**REALLY SHOULD!**_ Reading bonus chapters are really important! In bonus chapters it's where I go in depth about the story so far + translation.

 **Story Explanation**

First I will talk about how I said in chapter 3 how Eren put the table cloth on top of the wooden table. When I was writing this I imagined them training at the same place they were in episode 17 when Eren had his flashbacks. If you had watched the episode you would had seen wooden tables on the side. Although I had a feeling not a lot of people would see it the same way I did if i never mentioned it.

 **Translation**

So I am going to be adding basic Japanese terms from this point on. Well yes I know a lot of people don't know Japanese. But don't freak out. You'll see it here and there but the whole story is going to be mostly in English. You'll probably see like 1 or 2 Japanese terms but don't worry. I will have a Japanese Vocabulary bank on each this bonus chapter. This way the story could feel more realistic. Plus you get to learn a bit of Japanese!

 **Ohayo Gozaimasu -** _Good Morning (Formal)_

 **Ohayo -** Morning (Non Formal)

 **Domo -** _Thanks_

 **Arigato -** _Thank You_

 **Arigato Gozaimasu -** _Thank You Very Much_

 ** _Sayonara -_** _Good Bye_

I may not use all of these words but I may use some of them. So if you ever forget the meanings, just come back to bonus chapter #1. cx

* * *

 _ **End Of Bonus Chapter #1**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Wake up!" Eren yelled out pushing the door open. He needed to sort out his feelings between Mikasa and Levi. Honestly, he was completely confused and couldn't get any sleep the night before because of it.

Armin turned his body and buried his face into his pillow wishing Eren would go away and let him sleep. Although that was a wish that did not come true. Eren started shaking Armin trying to get him to wake up.

"What do you want Eren!" Armin said annoyed finally giving into Eren's annoying gestures.

"Mikasa said she loved me" Eren said dropping his head. Armin looked at him unimpressed.

"What's new?" He asked Eren. It was kind of obvious Mikasa loved Eren. She was pretty much his yandere sister.

"Well and I kissed her." Eren said feeling guilty once again. This time Armin was in shock.

"So you like Mikasa now? What happened to Levi?" Armin asked wide eyed. Although Eren didn't respond to his question, he just stared at the ground. He didn't if he liked her or not.

"Why did you kiss Mikasa?" Armin asked Eren again getting no answer.

"Well now that you know how it feels to kiss Mikasa for real, you should go and kiss Levi again just to make sure." Armin said in a calm voice trying to comfort Eren.

"Ok, thanks." Eren said getting up and walking out of Armin's room. He couldn't tell if he was excited or frightened to find out what his feelings were for Levi. But he continued to walk towards Levi's room ready to know.

* * *

Eren walked into Levi's room without knocking and found him cleaning his window (what a surprise). He locked the door behind him and walked over to Levi.

"Eren you can't just wa-" Levi said before Eren pulled him close. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes making no movement. Eren went right in and started kissing Levi. He dropped his cleaning supplies and ran his hands through Eren's silky brown hair kissing him right back. They both stopped and looked at each other in the eyes once more.

"I want you." Eren said looking him in the eyes. The two of them started to kiss again against the wall. Levi pushed Eren on to the bed and took off his shirt. Eren immediately started to blush staring at Levi's abs. He got on top of Eren and started kiss him on the neck.

"H-Heichou" Eren moaned. Levi took off Eren's shirt and started to kiss from his neck down to his belly button. Eren rolled on top of Levi unzipping his pants breathing heavily.

 **Knock Knock Knock.** There was a knock on the door. The two of them froze.

"Fuck!" Levi said under his breath putting his shirt on. He kissed Eren on the lips and pointed to the closet where he would hide. Eren went into the closet as Levi wanted him to. Opening the door Levi found Erwin not looking so happy.

"We need to talk Levi." Erwin said welcoming himself into Levi's room.

"There have been rumors that you and Eren are in a relationship." Erwin said looking at Levi disappointed.

"Those are just rumors." Levi said pissed off looking to the side.

"Well yeah I know. I really don't think that you would do anything like that. How old are you compared to him?" Erwin asked. Levi stayed silent still looking away.

"What I am trying to say is not that I actually think that you guys are doing anything, but I do think you two should keep it professional." Erwin said with his hand on the door knob ready to go.

"Keep it professional." Erwin said then left the room closing the door behind him. Levi went up to the door and locked it. Eren stepped out of the closet and they both stared at each other. He rushed over to Levi to kiss him once again but Levi turned his head the other way. Eren was heartbroken.

He felt like he was shattered into a million pieces and Levi didn't care at all.

"Heichou, I love you." Eren said crying. He dropped his head and watched his tears fall to the floor. Levi could feel the pain in Eren's voice. He felt so bad for how he treated him.

"I love you, too Eren." Levi said looking at the crying boy. He took his hand and raised Eren's chin so that he was looking at him in the eye.

"I love you more than anyone Eren. No one will stop me from loving you." Levi said looking at him in the eyes. He noticed how cute the boy looked when crying. Levi couldn't help himself.

Levi threw Eren and pinned him onto the bed. Once again they started to kiss each other wildly. They both removed their shirts and Eren was undoing Levi's pants again.

"Wait Eren." Levi stammered. "It's late. We should wait. Sleep with me?"

Eren looked up at him so innocent and cute. He crawled up to Levi and pecked a kiss on his forehead.

"Fine by me." Eren replied putting his hand on Levi's soft face.

"Brat." Levi taunted pulling Eren closer to him. He kissed his lips shortly falling asleep right after.

* * *

Eren who was still half asleep could hear Levi putting on his clothes. When he was done he sat on the bed and brought his head to Eren's ear.

"Wake up." Levi said to the boy. He turned his head and looked up at him.

"Why?" Eren said stretching out his arms yawning. Levi looked into the mirror and adjusted his shirt.

"You still haven't gotten that titan ability handled." Levi said turning around looking at Eren who still sitting on the bed. "C'mon Eren. Get ready."

Eren stood up and felt a slight breeze across his body. He looked down and saw he was not wearing any clothes. Eren immediately turned deep red. Levi could clearly see how embarrassed he was and walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. This made Eren calm down and appreciate how special Levi was. When their lips detached Levi grabbed Eren's clothes and handed them to him.

"Ok fine." Eren said grabbing the clothes out of his hands. He faced away from Levi and put on his clothes. Levi watched from behind as the boy slid on his shirt in the glistening sunlight coming from the window. Not being able to stand how cute Eren was from every angle, he walked up behind him and kissed his neck.

"Alright alright I'm ready." Eren said turning around looking into Levis dark eyes. He watched as Levi leaned in closer to him only to tease him and turn away after.

"Then let's go." Levi said walking out of the room.

* * *

Once they arrived they had found Erwin waiting there for them. They both had no clue why Erwin was there. He walked up to them with a very serious face not looking happy at all.

"Where were you last night Eren?" he asked staring at him in the eyes. Eren froze not knowing what to say.

"What is the meaning of this Erwin?" Levi asked stepping in front of Eren who he could tell was uncomfortable.

"I knocked on his door last night about to tell him what I had also told you. No one answered so I waited for him a little long but Eren never returned. Unless he was with you last night." Erwin said staring Levi down.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**


End file.
